


Some Like To Imagine

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: This is to fill I1 of my Marvel Polyship Bingo card: Cam boy/girl
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Some Like To Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill I1 of my Marvel Polyship Bingo card: Cam boy/girl

Steve is the first one to make it back to the loft.

He strips himself of his jacket, tossing it in the closet, before kicking off his boots and setting those aside as well. He stretches briefly, scratching at his beard, and absentmindedly reminds himself to trim it up tomorrow or the next day.

He’s just about to make his way to the sofa when the smell of pizza hits his nose and the door shimmy's open, Bucky entering with a grin. He isn’t as courteous as Steve had been, kicking off his shoes haphazardly across the living room floor.

Steve rolls his eyes, but it’s endearingly, and takes the six pack of beer from out of Bucky’s hand, setting it on the island. The pizza follows soon after and Steve nods appreciatively.

They share a brief kiss, Bucky’s hand coming to rest upon Steve’s hip. He’s just about to deepen it when the doorbell rings, pulling the pair away from each other.

Bucky makes his way back to the door while Steve cops a slice of pizza and a bottle of beer and walks over to the sofa.

Bucky opens the door, quirking a single brow and smirking as he spots Peter standing on the other side, hands in his pockets, no doubt absentmindedly pulling at the threads.

Peter smiles and tosses him a quick wave. “Am I‌ late?”

“Just on time,” Bucky promises, moving to let Peter inside. “And quit it with the knocking, kid. You’ll probably be living here one day soon so just open the door.”

Peter blushes slightly, wringing the back of his neck with his hand, but nods nonetheless.

He’s the newest addition to their coupling, still nervous and timid but his positiveness and enthusiasm more than makes up for it.

Bucky grabs the paper plates from the counter, opening the container and pulling out a slice of pepperoni for Peter, who takes it gratefully.

“We were so busy at Stark Industries today I‌ forgot to break for lunch,” he admits, stomach grumbling lightly.

Steve mock frowns, motioning Peter over. He takes a seat beside the older male, cuddling into his side. “You can’t keep doing that Pete, you’re gonna loose that svelte physique.” He teases, pinching a nipple through Peter’s white tee shirt. Peter gasps, jumping at the contact, but smiles and settles back down into the sofa.

He pops a bite of pizza into his mouth, moaning obscenely around the slice.

“Christ kid, keep that up and I’ll be coming in my pants.” Bucky muses, grinning from ear to ear. He has a plate of his own and two beers in his hand as he sits on the other side of Peter, mushing the younger in between them.

He sets his plate on the side table before popping open a bottle and offering it to Peter. Peter swallows greedily, his throat constricting and bobbing in a way that has Steve shifting himself in his pants.

Bucky takes a swig of his own beer before setting it beside his pizza and settling in.

“What time’s she on again?” Steve questions, eating his pizza slice.

Peter takes another swallow before speaking up. “Half past ten. Which means,” he pauses, examining the clock beside the television. “Three more minutes.”

“Shit,” Bucky tosses his half eaten slice onto the plate and sits up, grabbing his laptop off the coffee stand. He types in the address and it only takes a second or two for the page to load. Bucky smiles, wiping off the grease on his hands onto his sweatpants.

Steve and Peter do something similar, wiping off their greasy fingers, and Bucky takes Peter’s pizza and beer for him before setting it to the side.

They’re just getting comfortable on the couch when the stream cuts in.

A beautiful blonde can be seen readjusting the screen before she sits back on the bed.

Wanda’s face comes into vision and the threesome cheers, clapping and hooting and hollering for their girl.

“God, she’s looking good tonight.” Steve appraises, eyeing her slowly.

Peter and Bucky nod in agreement, their eyes on the screen.

“Hello, viewers.” Wanda drawls, voice slow and steady. “What are we in the mood for tonight?”

The screen lights up with viewer requests and Wanda pauses to read through them, smirking here and there at what she finds. “Hmm, how about a little of this?”

Wanda begins to touch and cup her own breasts over top of her cheerleader outfit. She caresses her thumbs over each nub, circling lightly and moaning softly.

“If you want to see more,” she offers with a wink. “Send in a tip.”

From his spot on the couch, Bucky shifts lightly. He palms at his clothed cock, right hand reaching over to help Peter palm at his own, too.

Peter sighs and shifts further into the sofa. He places a hand on either of Steve and Bucky’s thighs, squeezing tightly.

“Fuck,” Peter mumbles. “We should tip her.”

Steve chuckles slightly, turning to look Peter over. It’s barely begun, and he’s already a disheveled mess, his hair sticking up against the couch pillow and face flushed scarlet.

By the time Steve’s gaze returns to the screen, Wanda already has her little top open, breasts splayed out for viewing.

She pokes her tongue out, licking along her lower lip before cupping her left breast within her hand and reaching forward to lick at the nub. Alarm bells sound, signaling payment, and so she does the same with the right.

Wanda grins and begins to grind down slowly on the mattress, continuing to cup her breasts as she does so.

Her taught body is on full display as she arches backwards, trailing a single hand down the flat expansion of her stomach.

Bucky has Peter’s cock out by this point, stroking languidly at the appendage. Steve has his own cock out, stroking at a much faster pace. Bucky kicks the coffee table back slightly so that there is enough room for him to bend down before Peter.

His movements lazy but assured, he presses forward and takes Peter’s cock into his mouth. Peter moans deeply, eyes fluttering and rolling backwards.

Steve continues to focus on the screen, watching Wanda as she cups her hand around her panties, pulling them off in one quick motion. Her bare pussy is exposed, a tuft of red hair above her mound, and Steve thinks about pulling at it; how it makes her feel, the way she moans at his touch.

As if she can read his mind, she begins to tug at the hair, emitting a breathy gasp as she does so.

“Do you want me?” She asks, and Peter finds himself mumbling a low ‘yes’ to which Bucky chuckles in response around his cock, causing the vibrations to make Peter’s hard length twitch within his mouth. “The more you tip, the more you see. Remember that.”

Wanda accentuates her words with a lick of her tongue against her pointer finger. She quickly rubs it over her slit, teasing her audience.

By this point, Steve lifts up his shirt and tosses it across the room. Peter follows suit, enjoying both Bucky’s mouth on his cock and Steve’s hand as it works its way up to play with a nipple, his other hand still jerking off his own cock.

Wanda begins to masturbate on camera, slow at first and feigning shy, before she picks up speed and begins moaning wantonly and openly, her eyes fluttering closed as she plays with herself.

Peter knows he can’t last much longer and pulls Bucky closer by the hair. Bucky does his best to take all of him in, sucking hard and fast. Peter comes into his waiting mouth with a deep groan of satisfaction, eyes shutting tightly.

Bucky swallows what he can manage but a few drops leak out past his pink parted lips, soaking into his beard.

Steve pulls him up by the shoulder, licking his lips clean before kissing Bucky as though his life depends on it. Peter watches from beneath them, breathless and spent. He reaches for Bucky’s hard cock, pressed close to his face, and licks a strip along the underside.

Bucky can’t help but moan into Steve’s mouth, their kiss growing rougher. Wanda and Bucky both groan and writhe in unison – her on screen and him in person, pressed tight to Peter with Steve’s lips peppering kisses along his neck.

“You’re close Buck,” Steve muses in between little kisses pressed here and there. He stops to nibble at the mans earlobe, causing Bucky to throw his head back earnestly. “I can feel it, feel the way you’re clenching up. Come for us baby, come on.”

Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice, coming at nearly the same time Wanda orgasms on screen, her juices cascading from her pussy onto the mattress below.

Bucky comes just as Peter pulls off, his come splashing Peter on his cheeks, lips, and forehead. He squints up at Bucky and actually giggles, causing Bucky to tremble endearingly, more content than he has been in a long time, and pulls Peter close for a searing kiss.

When they break apart, Wanda’s show is ending. Bucky looks over his shoulders, watching as she blows a kiss to her audience before signing off and thanking them for their contributions.

Steve groans, fisting his hard cock in fast succession. He comes moments later, coating his lower chest and tummy area in white fluid. He lays back onto the couch afterwards, limbs slack and body satisfied.

By the time they’ve cleaned themselves and the living room up, Wanda is making her way through the door. She grins at the boys, throwing them a quick wave before she shucks off her coat and tosses it in the closet along with her boots.

“How’re my boys this evening?” She asks, cupping Peter’s palm within her own. Their fingers intertwine and he pauses to kiss the back of her hand, a broad smile upon his features.

Bucky greets her with a quick peck on the lips before pushing himself into Steve’s side. The man takes the hint, wrapping an arm protectively around Bucky’s waist. He sighs into the touch, leaning closer.

“We’re good,” Steve offers before yawning. “Sleepy, but good. How’re you Wanda? How was the show?”

She smirks, biting at her lower lip. “As if you don’t already know.”

The foursome all smiles and laughs, growing closer and closer of their own free will until they end up in a heap in bed, satisfied and happy.


End file.
